A Happy New Year
by Darksunshine01
Summary: Mr Dickonson invites the Bladebreakers to a New Years Masquerade. Complete
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone its me again, with my first long oneshot. It will most likely suck, but oh well. The Bladebreakers are invited to _

_a New Years Party, by Mr. Dickonson. All Bladebladers are invited. Will they get dates in time? Okay well here it is hope_

_you enjoy it, instead of hating it. Also, Happy New Year everyone!_

_

* * *

_

**Happy New Year**

The Bladebreakers were all at Tyson's watching a scary movie. Tyson and Maxie were hugging each other out of fear and would scream ocasionaly. Kai was sitting there with his arms crossed acting normal. Kenny was hiding under a blanket that that were laying on. Rei just sat there with his mouth open wide, not daring to take his eys off of the tv screen incase he missed something important. Hilary was sitting on the couch hugging a pillow to her chest shivering in fear of what was about to happen next. Daichi was hiding in Tysons bedroom.

"No! Dont answer the door its a trap!" Max screamed at the tv, as the woman on it walked to the door, because of the constant ringing doorbell.

They all turned away from the screen at what happened next. Suddenlythe doorbell rang loudly, and everyone, except Kai, jumped and started screaming their heads off.

"Tyson, answer the door!" Hilary answered.

Tyson shook his head."What if its the monster, and this movie is cursed. You answer it." He said shaking.

Kai stood up and walked toward the door muttering, "What a bunch of babies." Heopened the doorto reveal a smiling Mr. Dickonson. "Yeah some monster Tyson."Kai said allowing Mr. Dickonson to walk in the house.

Mr. Dickonson saton the couch nextto Rei and looked at a blanket on the floor next to Tyson and Max,realizing there was a huge lump under it. Rei followed hisgaze, and then said,"Its okay Kenny its just Mr. Dickonson."

Kenny came out from under the blanket, looking relieved.

"Sorry we were watching a horror film. What brings you here today, Mr. Dickonson?" Max asked.

"Oh I wanted to inform you of the 2006 Beyblade tournament, as well as inviting you all to a New Years party of mine. A lot of other bladers will be there. Its also a masquerade. So it will be formal wear with masks. Your all invited and I look foward to seeing you there if you can come. You can also bring a date if you like. It starts at eight in the evening." He said handing Tyson the invatation as well as a flyer on the Beyblade tournament.

"Well be there Mr. Dickonson you can count on us." Tyson said happily. He looked over at Kai and added, "We will all be there." Kai crossed his arms and glared, but didnt protest. He wouldnt go against Mr. Dickonson's wishes.

"Great I'll seeyou all there." Mr. Dickonson chuckling happily. "Alright well I better get going. I have a meeting in a half and hour. I'll see you all later." He said as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

**TwoWeeksLater**

Hilary stared at the beautiful dress laying on her bed. Italso had a beautiful silver mask withcolored flowers to match her dress. (A/N I didnt describe the dress so that you can come up with your own.)

The dance was in two days. She still didnt have a date, but then again none of the Bladebreakers did. She grabbed her purse and left her house after saying goodbye to her parents and headed for Tysons.

**Later**

The Bladebreakers had been training for a couple of hours and all decided to take a break. Hilary and Kenny were still going over stats.

"Tyson you need to concentrate more during your battles." Hilary said.

"I was Hilary." Tyson snapped. Truth was during his whole battle with Max he had been wondering how he was going to ask Hilary out to the New Years party. He was lucky he had been battling Max; if it was another person other than his team his beyblade would have been creamed.

"Dont snap at me like that Tyson!" Hilary yelled her face turning red.

"Oh boy." Rei said putting his bottle of water down in case they decided to fight. If they did most likely Tyson would be the one to get hurt.

"What! I didnt snap. You started yelling at me! I didnt do anything!" Tyson half yelled half said.

"You jerk. I didnt start it. Why do you have to be in a bad mood all the time?" Hilary said.

"Im not a jerk! Your the one whose in a bad mood. It probably because no one asked you to the dance, and your too much of a chicken to ask anyone.

Almost everyones mouth fell at what Tyson said. They were wondering how Hilary would react. She would either keep fighting, destroy something of Tysons, or run off all upset.

"Thats not true! Im not afraid to ask someone. I just wouldnt know who to ask." Hilary said.

"Fine then prove it ask one of us." Tyson smirked.

Hilary's mouth fell open, but she qickly closed it. Who would she even pick. Not Rei she knew he was looking foward to seeing Mariah. Max was like a younger brother to her. Kenny was too much of a friend. She wouldnt pick Tyson, now that he was rude to her. Even thought she had a crush on him. Kai well she didnt know him that well.

"Fine I will." Hilary looked around trying to figure out who to pick. She finaly made up her mind and walked up to him. "Will you go to the party with me?" She asked.

"Dont be serious Hilary." Tyson said. "There is no way that Kai will go out with you or anyone for that matter." Tyson looked shocked that she would pick Kai instead of him.

"Sure." Kai said. "Ill pick you up at 7:30." Everyone looked at him in shock, even Hilary was suprised his said yes.

Kai stood up and walked off. Leaving behind the rest of the team in shock, not to mention a fuming Tyson.

**NightoftheParty**

Hilary looked at herself in the mirror. Glad she picked out the dress she did. She was still confused to why Kai said yes. Sure she had a small crush on him just like she had on Tyson. Maybe he liked her. She blushed slightly at the thought. "Yeah right Hilary give it up. He just felt sorry for you." Hilary said to herself as she lifted up the shimmering mask and put it on her face.

The doorbell rang and she quicklywalked downstairs. Opening the door to reveal a handsome looking Kai in a tux.

"You look great!" Hilary said blushing, she sure did hope her mask covered it. "Dont you have a mask?" She asked.

"No." He said. There was no way he was going to were a mask.

"Hold on Ill be right back." Hilary ran upstairs. She knew it was here somewhere. Yes there it was. "Here my dad went to a party last year, but he didnt wear this so you can use it." She said holding up a black mask.

"No thanks." Kai said. There was no way he was going to be wearing a mask. The tux was bad enough.

"Oh come on. Everyones going to be wearing one." Hilary said putting the mask on for him. Kai quickly blushed, but it quickly disapeared, before Hilary could see.

"Lets go." Hilary said walking out to find a limo."Wow." She wasnt expecting that. Kai opened the door for her, and sat next to her.

"I didnt tell you earlier, but you look nice, too." Kai said looking out the window.

"Thanks." Hilary said as a smile fell across her face. Kai was nicer than she thought.

* * *

_I decided to post it as two chapters. I hope you like it so far the next chapter should be up in an hour or two. I know its stupid, but I felt like doing something for New Years day. Anyway review and tell me what you think so far. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay well here is part two of the supposed to be one shot! Oh well I know it sucks but if your reading this enjoy! Thanks to anyone who reviews! Okay well here you go!_

_

* * *

_

**AHappyNewYear**

**PartTwo**

The party had just started onlytwenty minutes ago and almost everyone was there already. The Bladebreakers were all gathered together, except for Kai and Hilary who werent there yet.

"I wonder why Hilary and Kai arnt here yet?" Max asked.

"Who cares." Tyson complained.

"Your just jealous." Daichi said.

"Shutup I am not jealous. Who cares that she is going out with someone other than me." Tyson said fuming.

"You should have asked her out if you wanted to go to the party with her so bad." Rei said calmly.

"Hi Rei!" Mariah said as she and the rest of the White Tigers walked over.

"Its good to see you again Rei." Lee said shaking Rei's hand.

They all talked for several minutes and then the White Tigers walked away, execpt for Mariah.

"Okay well I better go to Rei Ill see you later." She turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Rei said walking to catch up with her. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure!" Mariah said as a smile split across her face. They both turned and walked to the dance floor.

"Hey guys!" Hilary said as she and Kai walked over to the Bladebreakers, who were all dressed up.

"Hi Hilary!" Max exclaimed.Tyson just turned away.

Suddenly Ming Ming ran up to the group. "Hey Daichi how are you? Would you like to dance?" She said hopefuly putting on a hopeful smile.

Kenny seemed to pale ten shades.

"No way!" Daichi said. Crossing his arms stubornly.

"Oh come on. Dont be silly of course you want to dance with her." Tyson said pushing him foward snickering the whole time.

"You'll pay for this Tyson!" Daichi said as he was being pulled away by an oblivious Ming Ming.

Kenny was seriously upset now thinking, 'I cant believe she asked him! Whats wrong with me! Im the one who likes her not Daich. No one will ever like me will they?"

"Oh Kenny dont look so upset Im sure someone will ask you to dance, or you can ask someone yourself." Max said patting him on the back.

As if on cue Emily came over and asked Kenny to dance, causing his face to turn bright red, but he said yes.

"Hey Kai lets dance too." Hlary said.

Kai nodded saying, "Sure." They both walked off Hilary holding on to Kai's hand.

Tyson muttered something to himself. He looked seriously ticked off. Max noticed this and started talking to him trying to get his mind off Hilary, but soon Max ran off when he saw Marium walk through the door in a deep blue dress and a silver mask. They started talking and several minutes later were dancing like everyone else.

"Everyone is with someone except me." Tyson said as he sat down at a table. He started to look around for someone to ask to dance when he saw a girl with long light purple hair in a red dress. She turned and smiled at him. Tyson blushed and started to panic when she started walking over to him. 'Oh no what do I say.' He thought to himself. She walked over and smiled saying, "Hi, Im Jasmine."

"I... My uh name is Tyson." He said stuttering. "Umm... would you uh like to dance?" He said. His face felt like it was on fire from blushing so much.

"Sure! Id love to." She said smiling happily.

Tyson took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

After a few hours DJ stood up on the stage where the band hand been playing. "All right beybladers its time to count down to the New Year! On the count of ten! Ready?"

"Ten..." Everyone joined in.

"Nine..."

"Eight..."

"Seven..."

"Six..."

"Five..."

"Four..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

"Happy New Year!" Everyone rang out happily as balloons and convetti fell from the ceiling.

"All right everyone you know the tradition of kissing your dates." DJ said snickering, looking out over the hundreds of people there. Everyone looked at him for a second while various people kissed. Jasmine kissed Tyson on the cheek, causing him to blush. Rei kissed Mariah softly and quickly on the lips. Max kissed Marium on the cheek, and Emily kissed Kenny on the cheek causing him to almost faint. Ming Ming kissed Daichi on the lips, and suprisingly Daichi didnt really seem to mind.

Kai looked at Hilary and hesitated before kissing her softly on the lips.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_Okay I know this realy stupid but I dont realy care. I guess its not really a one shot since I made it two chapters, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed! Oh and _**Happy New Year Everyone!**


End file.
